Uhhh
by dacharya64
Summary: A random fanfiction for those of you who like Monster and other animes. It's full of excitement, adventure, and really wild things!


**Uhhh**

Julius Reichwein was RUNNING…

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.

*he dies from a heart attack, breathing his last words*

Damn you..... McDonalds...... bLERGH....

Tenma, who is walking past sees him. "I must HEAL you!!!" he yells...

"There's no hope left for me... Go on, save yourself..."

"No! It's all happening over again, JUST AS I DREAMED!"

Tenma tried to pick up him. But his spine broke in the process, and he fell to the ground paralyzed.

Lunge walked up to Tenma. "What's going on here?"

Tenma couldn't answer because he was in too much pain. "Eh... blergh..."

Lunge sighed. "You know, it's hardest to get information out of people that are silent."

Roberto suddenly walked up from behind Lunge, and knocked him out.

"NOW!" He said "I CAN KILL YOOUU!"

Suddenly Grimmer walked by. "I KNOW YOU!" He yelled to Roberto. "YOU LIKE INSECTS!!!"

"Uh....."

"Don't lie to me! You know we were _more than just friends..."_

"What?!" Roberto backed away from Grimmer. "G-get away from me!" Roberto ran away as fast as he could.

Tenma stood up. "Uh, Grimmer.... Were you really....?"

Grimmer snorted.

Suddenly Suk came running. "I need your help!"

Lunge glared at Suk, then smiled. "You want me to help you, hmmmmm?"

Grimmer looked at Lunge with surprise. "Thought Roberto killed you?"

Lunge looked annoyed. "He hit me.... On the head.... with-"

"LISTEN TO MEE!!" Suk screamed.

Of course Suk was ignored entirely.

"Hmmm.... I'm kinda thirsty... Wanna have a beer, Grimmer?" Lunge asked.

"Sure...." Grimmer and Lunge walked away somewhere.

"Um..... Hi, Suk..." Muttered Tenma.

"Hi! I need your HELP, Tenma!"

"Uh... Well what do you need help with?" Tenma asked.

Extraas.

Grimmer and Lunge sat drunkenly under a tree. "Why have we been condemned to be in the,.... extras for the rest of eternity?" Grimmer asked his words slurred.

"Don't .....know...." Lunge muttered. "I know.... WE MUST GET BACK INTO THE MAIN STORY LINE!!!! YAY!" He climbed up the tree and began to sing. "I WALKED TEN-THOUSAND MILES!!! TEN-THOUSAND MILES TO SEE YOU.... AND EVERY!! GASP OF BREATH...."

Grimmer snorted. "Oh... so that was the song...."

"W-weellll you see...." Suk stuttered. "I'm trying t-to.... Well I'm on the run.... And I WANT TO FALL IN LOVE BEFORE I DIE! *sob*

"And you need me for what?" Tenma asked nervously.

XTRAS

"FORWARD MARCH!" Lunge shouted, dragging Grimmer behind him.

"Blergh.... Can't..... Stand...." Grimmer mumbled. He puked some white stuff.

Tenma desperately tried to crawl away but his paralyzed limbs wouldn't move.

"Every time I see you I feel .... Different...." Suk said getting extremely close.

"Noo... NO! BEGONE!!!!" Tenma screamed, and suddenly Suk vanished.

----------------- Grimmer.... AND LUNGE's Merry uhhhh...

Grimmer collapsed. "I.... Can't go .... Ughg..... Any longer..... Bkeh...."

"WE HAVE TO GO ON!!!" Lunge shouted. "MARCH!!"

"NO.... Can't ..... Must.... Have ,.... GOOD CHEESE....."

Tenma huddled in a corner in fright When he looked back up, everything around him had vanished, including Suk. The world had turned into a barren wasteland. (He's in Hueco Mundo... maybe) "Uh... What now?"

* * *

"You have to go on.... without me...." Grimmer moaned.

"Looks like we're going to have to resort to cannibalism..." Lunge said, cutting off Grimmer's leg and eating it.

Tenma suddenly realized in dismay, that he was in the THEME SONG. It finished and there was Suk standing over him again. Smiling...

Grimmer screamed curses at Lunge as he tore his leg off. "I THOUGHT WE WHERE FRIENDS!!!" He yelled, but Lunge was to absorbed with tearing the leg off.

"If you make me too anger, bad things will happen..." Grimmer said threateningly. But Lunge was suddenly gone. Grimmer smiled, this was the first time he was glad not to be in the theme song.

"NOOOOOO!" Tenma cried, running away from the ravenous Suk."Stay AWAY!"

Suk stomped through the woods that Tenma had entered, muttering "Urgh... I want him..."

Grimmer sat there looking puzzled. "Now how will I walk...? I know, I can use ALCHEMY!"

Grimmer clapped his hands together and slammed the ground. Nothing happened.

"Oh well...."

Tenma wondered why his legs where working, Maybe it was ALCHEMY! He thought. But suddenly he felt the ground under him crack and open up. He feel for a few seconds, but realized he wasn't hitting anything. Hmmmm.....

Grimmer stumbled up the hill with a half gnawed off leg. "HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" He screamed.

Way somewhere else.....

Anna and Johan ate summer pudding.

"YAY!" shouted Johan. "LET'S BUILD A WINDMILL!"

"Uh... Okay...." Anna followed Johan up the hill.

"YAY! ALL THE FLAOWERS AND STUFF IN THE FIELDS ARE YOURS, SISTER!"

"Uh.... Johan... Is something wrong?"

Lunge was on a walk, when he saw the windmill.

Hmm... "I'm Johan! I'm Tenma!"

Suddenly an Pit opened up below him and he fell deep below.

Lunge fell onto the ground.

"Oi, ye want a SANDWICH!?" Dieter shoved a soggy thing in his face.

"...Uhg.. Get away from me!" Lunge yelled pushing Dieter away.

Suddenly Tenma ran up to Dieter. "How many times do I have to tell you not to give sandwiches to strangers." He looked Lunge's direction. "Sorry for--.... Oh.. It's you...."

Grimmer suddenly came stumbling up the hill. "HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" he shouted.

"I must HEAL you!" Tenma said. And pulled out a scalpel Near Style . "Big Scalpel, Little scapel, HEAL, HEAL, HEAL!!!!" He shouted.

Suddenly Grimmer's leg began to reform.

"Doesn't get heavy?" Lunge asked

They looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. They saw a young blonde girl dragging a body behind her.

'What did you do with JOHAN!?" Tenma shouted.

"Hehehe...." Anna chuckled. "I turned him into one of my dolls..."

Just then Lunge stood. "Innocence, activate!"

"Wait, stop!" Grimmer shoved Lunge to the ground. "This person is a HUMAN! We can't kill her!"

Deiter, who was suddenly following Anna, spoke up. "AHHHHGGG ANNA-sama, what are you doing ANNA-sama!! Tenma's already probably angry enough because you took me!!! ANNA!! STOPPP!!"

Anna, who was now spinning Dieter around. "Oh... Be quiet! I just want to fight the famous Wolfgang because he is said to.... uh well... I just want to FIGHT HIM!!! AHGG!!"

Tenma was confused. "Wait.... Who is Wolfgang?... Wait WHAT!!!"

Lunge snorted.

Meanwhile... back somewhere else...

"PLEASE! Stay back! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

"Just calm down..." Tenma stood back cautiously.

"NO! TOO MANY WEIRD THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING! YOU'RE PROBABLY HERE TO KILL ME TOO, RIGHT!?!?!?"

"No... We're friends... Listen Suk, you're the only reason that we're still alive..." Grimmer told him.

"Thank you, Suk." Lunge muttered.

Suk's eyes widened. "Thank... you? You said thank you... to me!"

"Yes... we should all be thanking you!" Tenma said with a smile. "Come on, let's get rid of Anna once and for all."

Suk nodded, "Okay, I'll help you defeat Anna...... But there's something I must tell you...." He mumbled.

Lunge walked up to Suk putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Suk, you don't need to tell us... We trust you...."

Later

Suk and Co. walked into the cave where Anna resided. She sat idly on a rock spinning Dieter around. "AHHGG ANNA-SAMA STOP!!!" He screamed.

Tenma glared. "WE must kill her! ATTACK!!" And the four ran towards her, brandishing rusty scalpels.

As Anna was distracted for a moment. Suk jumped behind her and directly "Soul pulsed" Anna, but then was sucked into her inner world.

"I used you all for my plan... I'm sorry...." Were his final words as he faded into nothingness.

Tenma and Lunge smiled with understanding. "I was tricked?!" Grimmer asked.

[In Anna's Inner World]

Suk landed with a thud in what seemed like a world full of sand. The sky was dark, and he could just barely make out mountains in the distance, along with little trees sticking up out of the sand.

"This is my inner world..." Anna's voice reverberated all around Suk. "An oceanless beach..."

"You mean a desert?" Suk asked.

There was a pause. "No, I mean an oceanless beach."

"What's the difference?"

Anna materialized in front of him. "Do you want me to kill you? HMMMM?"

Suk stepped back a moment, then narrowed his eyes in determination. "I WILL defeat you!"

Anna grinned. "Let's see if you can say that after I show you my form from 100 YEARS AGO!"


End file.
